


Unveiled

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Ladybug wants to know; Chat is suddenly apprehensive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://blndraws.tumblr.com/post/141998195574).

“Chat?” Ladybug asks as she lies on Chat, the both of them stargazing.  


“Hm?” Chat answers, opening his eyes and looking down at the mess of dark hair just below his chin. Ladybug rolls off of him and sits up, looking back over her shoulder at him.

“I think I’m ready to know.”

Chat freezes, every muscle going tense.

“Um,” he says. Ladybug suppresses a giggle.

Chat scrambles up to a sitting position as Ladybug turns and smiles at him. “W-Why?” he asks.

“Because I think that you’re right,” Ladybug says. “This isn’t enough for either of us.” She shrugs slightly. “You want to be able to take me out on dates, I want to let you take me out.”

“O-O-Oh,” he says. “A-All right.” He fumbles with his ring for a moment, fingers trembling.

Ladybug snorts, reaching out and holding his ring hand gently. He stills.

“May I?” she asks.

Chat nods quickly.

She reaches over, grasps the ring gently, and pulls.  



End file.
